


Notorious

by HXNTERS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hisoka Lowkey crazy, Hisoka’s an asshole, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, badass character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXNTERS/pseuds/HXNTERS
Summary: As a young girl, then growing up on becoming an adult, Y/N has learned many things. One of them was to become confident, to become independent. And that she did. She was absolutely stunning, with a drop-dead gorgeous face that could make men and women fall for her, her looks weren’t the only thing that caught a certain jester’s eye.After getting hired by one of the infamous Zoldyck assasins, Y/N has met plenty of people that she calls her friends. And some, she’s met that she calls her enemies. But who knew that one of them, would potentially be called her lover.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Hisoka and Illumi simply waited outside of a small café. The bright sun hitting their faces as they tried to locate a certain someone. That someone was the person they needed to team up with for the upcoming Hunters Exam. She was an old friend of Illumi. They have not seen each other in many years, so the man does not know whether she has improved or not. So first, the Zoldyck wanted to make sure that they were still the real deal. 

“This is taking quite a while...” The jester said, breaking the silence as he looked around. Simply observing the people walking around, coming out of shops or going into restaurants. “I am sure she will show up” Illumi said.

The man decided to hire the girl to assassinate someone. To simply see how quickly she’ll be able to do it. And if she’d get caught. They needed someone that had the same skill level as them, they wouldn’t want someone that would slow them down during the Exam of course.

Before Hisoka could say anything else, they felt a surge of aura coming from behind them. The bored expression that Hisoka once wore, now turned into a look of excitement as the corner of his lips turned up, he smirked. “Well well well..”

Illumi did not respond. Instead, he spotted the man he wanted the girl to assassinate. Hisoka took a sip of his coffee, “Ilumi, look” He whispered. 

I walked pass the duo. I knew that they were looking at me but i simply ignored it, not knowing that the person that hired me was right there. The two observed me, watching my every move. Hisoka stared at the way her hips swayed, hearing the sound of her high heels clicking against the concrete beneath her. The sheer confidence that radiated off of her was delectable to the magician. Oh how excited he is to gain another toy to play with. 

She acted like an innocent girl who simply just wanted to look around the stores.   
As she spotted her target, Hisoka could see the small grin on her face.

She walked passed her target, not sparing a single glance at him. But before they knew it, the tall man’s eyes widened. 

The man’s breath caught in his throat as he struggled to breath. He gasped and choked on air. He bent down to the ground, hand on his chest as the people around him tried to help. Everyone panicked as blood started to drip out of the mans mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before falling face first into the pavement. 

She turned around, looking at the scene that she just caused. “Someone call the ambulance, quick!” She heard someone yell. The girl smirked, quickly trying to contain the small amount of bloodlust that had come out of her. “Mission accomplished”

I once again felt the two stare at me, i finally gave in and looked back. I glared at them, my eyes sparked with mischief. 

Hisoka felt his pants tighten as i walked away. Illumi stood up, “Lets go.” He said before following the girl. She was quick, blending in with the crowd as she tried to lose the two. The two men followed her into a dark alley. “Now, where did little miss go” Hisoka said, looking around.

“What do you want from me?” A voice called out, the two turned around, spotting the girl. She leaned against the wall, as her eyes darkened. She stood there, dressed in her black sheath dress with her arms crossed.   
“There you are” Hisoka said, his bright amber eyes looking directly at her. Before he could say or do anything else, Illumi quickly stepped up, blocking Hisoka.   
“I have hired you to assassinate someone. But to get straight to the point, that was simply a test to determine your skills” The Zoldyck started, walking closer to her.

“And now, i would like for you to team up with me and Hisoka for the upcoming Hunters Exam” He finished, waiting for her the reply. 

I thought for a second,   
“What’s in it for me?” I asked.  
“Well knowing you, you’d need the Hunters license for certain things. You are an assassin, aren’t you? The license could come in handy” The Zoldyck explained, trying to pursue the girl to join them. 

“Well, Illumi. You’ve got yourself a deal”I smirked. “And since we’re basically forming an alliance. I should probably get to know my fellow acquaintances.. how about a drink?” 

Hisoka licked his lips, “Thats sounds quite splendid. Shall we?” He asked, towering over her. I looked up at him, he was about a solid foot taller than me. Which i definitely didn’t mind.

Illumi ignored Hisoka’s shameless flirting as they followed me into a bar. Sitting down at a booth. Fortunately for them, there weren’t anyone around where they sat.

“So, whats the plan?” I asked, looking up at the two men that sat across from me as i sipped on my drink. 

“The Hunters Exam is in a few days. Till then, you may do whatever you want. Whether its to train, or to simply wait around doing nothing. I will send you the location to the Exam, and i  
expect you both to be there” Illumi said as he continued explaining what they will be doing.

“I didn’t quite catch your name” Hisoka interrupted the Zoldyck, slightly leaning in. Eyes set on her once more. “Oh, well its Y/N. Its very nice to meet you, Hisoka” 

“No last name?” He asked, “Thats something for you to figure out” I teased him, leaning in as well. I shifted, my cleavage showing much more as I stared back at the magician.  
“So Y/N. About your nen ability. What is it that you do exactly?” Illumi asked, face emotionless as always.

“Well, i’m actually transmuter. I have the power to set things on fire with my aura but can also create weapons to set the things on fire for me. I can turn my aura into some sort of substance in which when i point at something, my aura will attach itself to that item and will set ablaze. For example...” I started, i looked around spotting an empty can by the counter. I lifted my hand up, pointing at it. The two men used gyo, seeing a string of bright red flames attaching itself to the can before the metal container ignited itself into a frightening hot red chemical reaction.   
Hisoka stared in total excitement. His new toy surely is interesting indeed. 

I quickly then stopped the can from causing anything else to light up in flames. “But also..”

Closing my eyes, putting both hands on the table. The two men couldn’t deny the fact that her abilities were interesting the say the least. Especially Hisoka.

Red aura swirled around my body, the bright red life energy of mine eventually landed on my hands. It glowed scarlet, as my aura got stronger and stronger, it eventually stopped. All that energy was formed together, as a large Bens knife landed in my hands as i held it tightly. 

“I can create different types of weapons, but i mostly like fighting with knives more”   
i held the knife in a reverse grip as i set the end of the sharp object against the wooden table, sliding it across it as it burned it.

Grinning as i saw Hisoka licking his lips once more.   
“I guess that decides it. Welcome to the team, Y/N”


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator made a slight ding as the doors opened. I looked around, already feeling the eyes of the applicants on me as a small green creature walked towards me, a white badge in hand. “Hello number 316. This is your number badge” The creature said, handing it to me. “Please do have it on you at all times. Thank you” He said, i nodded. Pinning the badge on my shirt before walking away. Such a peculiar looking man, i thought. 

“Helloo! You must be new here!” A voice called. I sighed, somewhat annoyed already. I turned my head, seeing a man walk towards her. Number 16 written on his badge. “My names Tonpa! This must be your first time here, eh?” He asked. His smile looked forced.  
“Yeah, it is” I said, “Y/N, by the way”

“Very nice to meet you Y/N!” He said, a little bit too cheerfully for my liking. He pulled out a canned drink from his bag, hand extended out to me with it. “How about a toast to our newly found friendship!”

I eyed the drink before taking it, i gave him a simply glare. His sweat dropped, before nervously chuckling.  
I opened the can, hearing a slight fizz. 

I, yet again, looked at Tonpa as i pushed the can to my lips. 

Tonpa’s eyes widened before he flashed a quick smile. A smile that was full of mischief. That was all i needed to see before completely crushing the can. The liquid splashing all over Tonpa as i dropped the now crushed metal on the ground. With an unamused face, i stared at him. I was pretty mad to say the least.

“You know..” I walked closer to him as he began to back away.  
“I find it pretty upsetting that you’d try to persuade me into drinking something that would potentially have me fail this exam”  
I said, my eyes darkened.

Its not that i was actually mad. Just very annoyed. I simply wanted to scare the living hell out of him. Wouldn’t want any nuisances after all. 

“I-i’m sorry!” He cried out. Full on nervously sweating. People around us started to stare at the whole fiasco.  
“Remember that this is in-fact the Hunters exam. And most of the time, it doesn’t matter if someones dies. So if you try to pull anything like that again, i won’t hesitate on killing you” I warned him in a threatening tone before walking away.

I sighed. Finding a wall that seemed particularly comfortable looking. i walked towards it. Before i could lean against it, i felt a surge of bloodlust directed towards me. My eyes widened, head snapping towards the owner of that aura. Before i could potentially fight or kill whoever tried to scare me, i was met with a pair of amber eyes that was staring directly into mine. The anger that built up inside of me, quickly turned into pure annoyance as i walked towards the jester. 

“What was that for?” I asked, unimpressed. Arms crossed over my chest as i looked up at him.  
“Sorry, my dear. I just couldn’t seem to help myself” He replied, creepily smiling as always. 

“I absolutely loved that little show you pulled” He said, very pleased.  
I rolled my eyes, “Oh, that.. That man annoyed me deeply. He’s lucky i didn’t kill him on the spot” 

Oh i cannot wait to break you.  
My ears perked up, barely hearing what he said. “What was that?” I asked.

“Oh, nothing darling”  
I hummed, looking around. “Where’s illu-“ i asked before I was rudely interrupted. Hisoka put a hand against my mouth, stopping me. “Gittarackur, you mean”

My eyebrows furrowed, confused, turning around spotting another tall man walking towards us. Pins and needles sticking out of his face, “Is that who i think its is” I asked. Hisoka lightly chuckled, humming.

“So.. Gittarackur, whats... with the whole...” I gestured at his face, not knowing how to tell him how unpleasant he looked to me, and all the other applicants. 

His whole face twitched, body jerking forward. He bent down a bit to get down to my level. “My brother is here. I would like to keep my identity hidden so he wouldn’t know i’m here. I’d greatly appreciate it if you do not tell” He said, his voice monotone as his emotionless eyes looked into mine. I chuckled, “Of course, we are a team after all” I teased, backing away a little as my back bumped into Hisoka’s chest. 

Illumi, or Gittarackur said nothing.  
The three of us waited, me leaning against Hisoka. Ignoring his hand lingering down my back before he rested them on my waist. 

I continued observing the other people around us.

Most of them with such pathetic aura’s, she already knew that they were absolutely terrified of the exam under that fake determination and confidence. She shrugged it off and mentally wished them luck.

Suddenly, a man had bumped into the magician.  
Making both him and i, since i was leaning on him, move a bit. “Hey! Watch where you’re-“ I wasn’t able to finish my sentence before the man was on his knees on the cement as he screamed in both pain and terror. Arms lifted in the air as it slowly started to disappear, turning into red flower petals. I gasped slightly, staring at Hisoka for what he has done.  
He stood there, arms crossed. He looked upset, but the small frown that was on his face turned into an expression of pure satisfaction as he watched the man’s arms vanish before him. 

People started to back away, giving the magician space. Scared that what had happened would also happen to them.  
“Oh how peculiar” Hisoka said.

“His arms have turned into flower petals...”  
“No smoke or mirrors here everyone” he said. His smirk widening.  
“Do apologize when bumping into someone, its quite rude” 

“Damn, the psychopath is back” I heard someone say as i listened closely. 

“Again? Does that mean he took the exam last year?” Another asked. I was quite curious, still not fully comprehending what had just happened a couple seconds ago. 

I walked up to the group.  
“Do tell us more, Tonpa” I said with a glare. He gulped, “N-number 44. Hisoka the magician. Last year, he was surely one of the few people who would certainly pass the exam. Until he almost killed an examiner that he didn’t like, which led him on becoming disqualified” He explained. 

I mentally took note of everything he said to ask Hisoka later, “A-and they still allowed him to do the test again?” One of them asked, his voice laced with worry and confusion. 

“Of course. The examiners changes the test’s content each year. Even the devil himself could pass if that were the examiner’s determination. Thats just how the exams work” 

“But anyways.. no one likes the guy. So i suggest you stay away from him before he does anything to you like what happened with that guy...” 

I hummed, beginning to walk away. Tonpa gave me a side glance.

“Oh! But hey..” he said. pulling out the same looking soda that he gave to me.

My eye twitched, “A toast to our new found friendship!” He cheered, giving each of the three boys a can.

Before i could stop them, one of them said,  
“Tonpa-san! I think the soda is expired”

The tall one proceeded to spit out the drink, disgusted. And the blond poured the liquid onto the ground.

“O-oh! Well i apologize. See you around!” Tonpa said, quickly scurrying away to do his evil bidding elsewhere. 

I looked at the group of three boys that looked rather young. Well, two of them do.  
A boy with blonde hair, wearing a red and blue tabard. The youngest looking one, who i assumed was around 11 or 12 years old, was wearing very green attire. And the last one, which i assumed was the eldest, who wore a suit and tie, holding a briefcase. 

“Hello there!” I heard the youngest one say. I looked down at him.  
The smile that never seemed to go away from the boys’ face widened a bit, “I’m Gon!”

Smiling back, i also introduced myself. “I’m Y/N”

“My name is Kurapika” The blond said, And lastly, “And my name is Leorio! Nice to meet you, Y-N!” 

“Nice to meet you too. I sure do hope you guys be careful during the exam” I said, giving another small smile.  
“Thank you Y/N-san! We will!” Gon said.

“I’ll be off now, again, it was nice meeting you guys!” I said again, before walking away. Waving at the trio. 

I looked for Hisoka in the large crowd. Which was very easy considering that he wore such eccentric clothing.  
“Hisokaaaaa! What was that all about?” I asked him as he sat down by the wall. Playing cards in hand, shuffling them.  
I sat beside him.

“Oh that was nothing, dear” He answered, as he began to build a house of cards.

Deciding not to question him any further, i continued watching him. Waiting for the First Phase of the exam to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! again, sorry for any spelling mistakes! it’s incredibly late, but please do tell me how you think the story is going so far :) i swear it’ll get more interesting as the plot progresses! and also, i am working on some other hisoka fanfics!


End file.
